Ceramic tiles can be used in a variety of applications. In some applications, the ceramic tiles may be installed in a structure, such as a grain elevator, that is subject to movement when in operation. Ceramic tiles may be attached to the structure using a mechanical fastener, a weld, or the like within an opening in the ceramic tile. The mechanical fastener includes a screw, a threaded stud, or the like, and a nut, an anchor, or the like that mates with such screw, threaded stud or the like. With respect to the weld, a cap can be attached to the ceramic tile with an adhesive, wherein the cap protects the weld. Further improvements with ceramic tiles are desired.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.